When recording data in media requiring compatibility such as DVD and CD, it is desired that the recorded data can be reproduced by devices other than a device which has recorded the data. Such media have been produced by many makers, and there exist many inferior media to achieve cost reduction for extreme competition in the market.
Under such circumstances, device makers previously examine the affinity between a recording device and media every time the recording device is developed, and investigate the recording condition for each medium. The result is stored in a memory as a recording condition library in the recording device, and the recording device refers to the recording conditions of media from the library possessed by the recording device, based on the information of a medium inserted by an end user, to perform data recording with the recording condition that is most suitable for the inserted medium.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-30837